I'll move on, right?
by DogeThePoseidon
Summary: Usual one-shots, this one is just weird. I don't what I wrote. But hey, Doge wrote 1k words :D


**Well its been a while. Some stuff happened, my birthday passed (Feb 1st) So i'm **! Yay! Fuck i'm old. So this one was inspired by recent events in my life. Plus Valentines is near so why not :P This one doesn't follow the other one-shots. This is different.**

I was sitting in the sand when someone plopped down next to me, and there I saw her amazing smile. _Annabeth_ I thought. She just looked so pretty, in a navy blue flannel I let her borrow, tight blue jeans, gray converse, and her blonde hair in a messy bun. One thing was off though, I noticed it, but I didn't question it. I knew she'd say something like "Jeez Percy, you're always so worried about me." Then try to change the subject or ignore me. Her gray eyes hid sadness, and her smile wasn't strong. She then looked out into the ocean, and put in chin on her knee, but I found myself saying,

"Hey Annabeth."

"Yeah Percy?" She answered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me out the corner of her eye. She let her smile fall and her eyes became teary. "He did it again Percy." She said quietly.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. She started sobbing into my shoulder as I turned to the right to let her into my full embrace. I hugged her and felt my heart speed up. "Why is he like that? Why the fuck can't he be normal? Why do I feel safer around you Percy? Why is it when i'm with you my heart jumps? Why did my mother leave? Percy why? Why can't he look at me with pride?" I let her continue. She does this once and a while. Where she just lets everything out. I pulled her closer, to show her I was listening and here.

After a while she stopped. She looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek. "You're too sweet Seaweed Brain." I tensed up, she didn't notice. I freaking love this girl. She's so perfect, its hard to put into words. I think the Greeks made a mistake choosing the Goddess of Beauty, she's right in front of me. She held my hand which made me blush.

She looked at me and giggled. "Jeez Percy, we're just holding hands."

"Yeah...whatever." I muttered.

"Percy, I can tell you anything right?" She asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I like this guy, his name is Luke-" One arrow to the heart. "-and I've hanged out with him this week, he's so cute and sweet-" Another one"-He kissed me yesterday, and asked me out, but said to keep it a secret-" I'm still alive? "-So yeah, we're dating, isn't that cool?" She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, thats great Anna." I replied sounding happy for her. In reality though, I felt like I lost her. The demons were telling me some nice little things again.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Alright, ima head home, my mom made some cookies for me, see ya." I got up not letting her say bye or anything. I just ran off.

Did I actually go home? Well the answer is no. I walked around town, I went to the woods, I went to the docks, hell I even lit a cigarette, I didn't care who saw me. Until Piper showed up. Well she didn't really show up. I was on my third cigarette when I was starting to walk home. She was in a dark green short-shorts, black vans, I think a white T-shirt under one of my old sweat shirts. Her hair was messy and she had just finished a cigarette, her eyes were puffy red, and her hair was a mess. She just looked at me and said "Percy." in a weak voice.

I had her in a hug in no time.

"It's okay Pipes, im here." I said rubbing circle on her back.

She pulled away still in a semi-hug, and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were still red, she did something that shocked me. She kissed me.

 **Piper POV (Interesting?)**

Okay, let me explain why I just kissed Perseus Jackson, my secret crush. I like Jason, we've been dating since tenth grade, we've had a stable relationship, we never had anything wrong, until today that is. I walked into his house, and there he was, kissing, Reyna-whatever-the-fuck-her-last-name-is. He was just starting to take her shirt, so I ran out, slamming the door behind me. I went home, cried for a bit. I decided to walk around, so I grabbed one of Percy's sweatshirt he had given me.

 _Percy..._

He was always better than Jason, its just...Jason was just...I don't know...

There was just something about Percy, his sea green, his jet black hair, just everything about him was so _sexy._

I don't know...fuck. This is so confusing, why is life so hard, but as I was walking, I saw Percy, and damn, he was hot. He was wearing black jeans, his usual black hoodie, black converse, and he even wore his fathers watch. But the moment I saw his eyes, I knew something was wrong, but instead of saying anything helpful, I saw "Percy." Very weakly and hug him. I was so fucked up right now, I couldn't control my body. I pulled back and looked at his eyes, and I was done. I kissed him. I know I said I would explain, but if you were as close as I am, and saw his eyes, you'd kiss him. Hell you'd kiss Percy Jackson the second you could.

He kissed back, he picked me up and pushed me against the wall. I moaned a bit. This was turning me on, shit. "Percy." I said.

"What?" He breathed out.

"Buy a condom, meet me in the bathroom." I instructed. He nodded and we walked into drug store. I went into the bathroom, and Percy walked in moments later, eyeing me hungrily. I love those eyes.

 _I don't care. Fuck Jason, fuck everything, I have Percy._

 **Percy POV**

 _Fuck it._

Me and Piper entertained ourselves in the bathroom, I don't regret that. Annabeth doesn't care about how I feel about her. So i'll move on.

I'll move on...right?

 **Valentines day passed, fuck it. This was suppose to come out earlier, but honestly I got lost with this story. I'll make a new one soon, a more realistic one. Shit been happening this past few days, a lot of shit. So instead of bitching, ima just write this shit down. Thank you FanFiction! Anyways thanks for everything!**

 **~Doge**


End file.
